


Chains of Command

by LoveRobin, NoDrogs



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, KiGo, Martial Arts, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveRobin/pseuds/LoveRobin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoDrogs/pseuds/NoDrogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim decides to give up command to Shego. In *everything*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unchained Command

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Possible & Company belongs to Disney, McCorkle & Schooley. All other characters and treatments belong to Love Robin and NoDrogs.

**Chapter 1: Unchained Command**

 

A line in one of Kim Possible’s favorite books was, “Nobody said saving the world was going to be easy”. Much to her dismay, Kim was finding out it did not get easier with repetition. Hastily stifling a yawn, she and took a sip of hot coffee while trying to focus on what Dr. Director was saying.

“We have a verified report of yet another Lorwardian battle walker reactivating, this time in Mexico,” said Dr. Director. “Military forces are managing to keep it away from population centers for now, but it’s only a matter of time. The _Presidente de México_ has formally requested that Global Justice send in a strike team to handle it.”

Will Du spoke up immediately. “Team Du/Rockwaller will be glad to take this mission,” he offered.

The Alpha Agent instead looked Kim's way, “I want to send in my best team.”

Kim opened her mouth, wanting to refuse. Her team had been sent out after the last three battle walkers, once to foil a WEE plot, and twice to stop Professor Dementor who apparently was not taking the fact that Dr. Drakken had reformed well. In addition, Kim was trying to juggle frantically taking college courses online and helping her parents rebuild their home. However, all she could manage to get out was, “We’ll be glad to handle it.”

A few minutes later, a Global Justice Team VTOL 'red-belly' was blasting its way to Mexico. The fore cabin was configured with four seats, pilot and copilot with two in back. Kim was currently sitting in one of the front positions leaving the other for the expanded Team Possible’s pilot. She had it swiveled to face backward so she could see the other three members, counting Rufus, of the expanded team. It was still a surprise to Kim to see Ron in a gray Global Justice field suit, but more surprising was the changes that had come over him. His hair was actually combed down, and while his weight was still the same as it was at graduation, it was much more muscle than fat. Rufus still looked the same, however, perched on Ron’s shoulders. Most of the changes to Ron’s appearance was due to the fussiness of the woman sitting at the chair beside him. Sent by her sensei, Yamanouchi Yori had come to the US to help Ron deal with having accessed what she called ‘the next level’ of Monkey powers. How many more levels there might be she refused to say.

“Another day, another piece of alien tech to send to the scrap yard,” said Ron, trying to hide dark shadows under his eyes. While he was not trying to keep up a complete level of college course work like Kim was, training with Yori and having to use his mystical powers so frequently was affecting him.

“It is a great honor that Dr. Director is trusting us with another mission so soon,” said Yori.

“It’s a great headache if you ask me,” snapped the fourth human member of the team and the person currently piloting the Vehicle. If the changes in Ron were surprising, the fact this woman was actually working as part of Team Possible and the side of goodness was downright mind blowing.

Shego turned to look at Kim, “Dr. Director has us scurrying to every hot spot that shows up. I think you need to ask her to give the others a chance… we need the downtime. _You_ especially.”

“I can handle it,” said Kim, speaking with more confidence than she felt. “As the commander of Team Possible, it’s my call what missions we accept or refuse.”

“I’ll believe that when you actually refuse one of them,” Shego grumbled, but did not argue any more. She knew from experience how stubborn the redhead could be. She tried to tell herself that her concerns were due to the workload it was putting on herself, and not the obvious stress it was placing on Kim.

Shego used the transport’s hover engines to land the craft close to the very visible battle walker's position, while being out of its immediate reach.

“Ok, battle plan alpha,” said Kim as they debarked. “Shego and I go in first to slow it down. Yori, stay back to guard Ron while he gets his mojo brewing.”

“ _Hai,”_ nodded the Asian in all seriousness.

Shego declined to respond verbally, only letting her fists ignite as she studied the alien machine. It looked like the others she had fought before, but one of the things she had learned as a thief was to _always_ assess a situation before rushing in, no matter how straightforward it seemed.

“Come on!” yelled Kim, pulling out her grappling hook and firing it at the walker. The hook landed and the launcher automatically began reeling the cord back in, pulling her toward the thing’s top.

Shego frowned. _This isn't alpha!_

With Kim now in the way, Shego was unable to directly attack the walker. If she aimed for the head, she might hit the girl. If the legs, the walker might fall on top of her. The woman rushed forward.

Now on the saucer-like head of the machine, Kim was unaware of her lieutenant’s dilemma. She gripped franticly on several protrusions as the autonomous battle robot shook itself like a wet dog. After a few minutes when it realized it was unable to shake Kim loose that way, the walker stopped. Kim reached into one of the pockets of her cargo pants and pulled out her lipstick laser. Setting it to the narrowest focus, she began cutting a hole into the walker’s armor, knowing it would take several minutes. The adrenalin was pumping in her veins, making the teen hero forget she was only supposed to be slowing instead of trying to take it down all by herself. She failed to notice a robot arm extending from the top dome of the walker, shaped like a giant lobster claw, headed straight for her.

“Kim!” screamed Shego. “Get down!” The green woman flung her hands up, green bolts of plasmic energy leaping for the attacking claw. On the walker, Kim jerked at hearing Shego’s yell, losing both her grip on lipstick laser and alien device.

Shego’s blast hit the clawed arm, knocking the robot back. Shego felt a moment of elation, but it was quickly replaced with dread as she saw her former nemesis falling to the ground. Without thought she ran toward the plummeting college girl and with a last minute slide managed to get her body between redhead and ground, softening the other’s landing.

The robot took a moment to examine its plasma damaged claw, then turned to stare at where the two women sprawled on the ground. It lifted one massive metal leg to bring it down on them.

Shego saw the coming metal leg and shoved Kim off of her, pushing her to the left while rolling to the right, managing to just get out of the way before it would have squished them both. Shego scrambled to her feet and began running for cover. Now that they had the robot’s attention, it was just a matter of dodging its attacks until Ron was ready to take it out. _Alpha's back on track!_

Halfway to the raised berm of dirt Shego was planning to duck behind, she glanced over her shoulder and swore.

Instead of taking the sensible course of action and running away from the giant robot, Kim was scrambling for where her lipstick laser was laying on the ground. The robot tilted, taking aim with its beam weapon.

“Hey! Ugly!”

The robot’s sensor dome turned at being so addressed. If it was at all possible, the red glow of the dome intensified as if in anger. It might only be an autonomous device, but it was a _Lorwardian autonomous device_ and would brook no such disrespect.

It saw Shego standing tall and pointing her hands straight at it. With Kim no longer in the way, the green woman released another plasma blast at the robot, this one straight at its head. The blast was not enough to destroy or incapacitate it, but it did force the robot to stumble away off balance for a moment while its visual systems reinitialized. Kim scooped up her lipstick laser and looked at the stumbling machine, obviously planning to attack it again. Looking all the world like a mouse about to charge a full-grown mountain lion.

However for once Kim took the sensible course and raced toward where Shego provided covering blasts. She waited till the redhead has passed her and began backing up. “Tell Ron and Yori to hurry up, I don’t think we can stall it any more,” Shego called.

Just out of sight of the walker, Ron was sitting in a cross-legged pose, eyes closed in meditation. Yori was standing over him, alternating between looking around for various dangers and watching him. Rufus was beside her, sharing her vigil. A blue glow was forming about Ron, signs that his marshaling meditations were working and he was drawing on the powers of Mystical Monkey Power. With practice, Ron was getting faster at transforming into what he jokingly referred to his __Super Saiyan__ form. However, it still took him several minutes to consciously call up those powers, and he was unable to properly concentrate while traveling.

Shego lept back as the robot fired at her, barely dodging the blast. She turned to run to where Yori and Ron were waiting, then froze. Kim was standing out in the open, reloading her grappling gun. __Has the little twit learned nothing from her recent experience?__

Kim aimed and fired. This time, instead of for the head, she aimed at the legs. The grappling hook embedded itself in the tough metal, lodging inside a knee joint. The robot jerked, readjusting its stance. The girl grabbed the other end of the line and, planting her feet, pulled on the attached line as hard as she could. Seeing what Kim was doing, Shego grabbed the line and began pulling also, trying to pull the robot off balance.

With cybernetic disdain, the thing fired its beam at the grappling hook's line. The women went sprawling on the ground. This time, the robot was too close for them to scramble out of the way. The robot aimed directly at Kim and Shego. Just as it was about to fire, what appeared to be a glowing bolt of blue energy smashed into the side of the robot, knocking it to the ground.

“Can I get a _booyah?”_ Ron asked, floating above the robot. A nimbus of blue energy surrounded him, a streamer trailing behind in semblance of a monkey’s tail. As the robot struggled to stand, Ron reached toward it and, with glowing blue hands, proceeded to rip the battle walker in half. It died amid rending metal and electronic squawks.

“Good work, Ron!” said Kim.

Still floating in mid air, Ron dropped the two halves and turned to Kim. “Awww…,” he drawled. “T’weren’t nothing to a superhero like…,” Ron’s speech was interrupted as the blue nimbus around him flickered and disappeared. The blond shrieked in surprise as he plummeted to the ground, landing on his back.

“Ron _-san!_ Are you ok?” asked a fretting Yori, hurrying over.

“Yeah, only hurt my pride,” said Ron, managing to get to his feet.

“You are still only able to consciously maintain the powers for a short span,” Yori admonished like a mother–or concerned wife. “You must be careful.”

“He’s not the only one who needs to be more careful,” said Shego, glaring at Kim.

Kim ignored the comment. “Good work, team… let’s head home.”

“I thought we could go out for victory Nacos,” said Ron as they walked back to the craft slowly.

“Sorry, I’ve got some more homework I need to get done for school,” said Kim. “But you guys can go without me.”

“Guess I’ll be staying in also,” said Shego with a sideways glance at the redhead. “Seeing how Dr. Director gets nervous when I go out without you. I swear she would be happiest if we were joined at the hip.”

The flight back to Global Justice was mostly quiet, except for Yori fussing to make sure Ron was truly unharmed. Once back at the base, Shego waited until Ron, Rufus, and Yori had gone to get dinner at the closest Bueno Nacho before marching to Kim’s room.

Kim Possible was staying at the Global Justice base, at least until her parents finished rebuilding. Her room was similar to all the other rooms; a desk, a computer terminal, a TV, and a bed. Kim was currently sitting at the desk, flipping through a thick textbook while the TV was turned to a twenty-four hour news channel. A tray from the GJ cafeteria with a half-eaten dinner was propped on the corner of the desk. A large world map had been taped to one wall, with red X’s marking spots where various Lorwardian robots had reactivated before being stopped, either by Team Possible or the local militia of that region.

“Princess, we need to talk,” Shego said as soon as the girl opened the door, shouldering her way inside.

“Shego, I don’t have time for this,” Kim had moved aside, knowing the other would not rest until she voiced whatever she needed to. “I’ve got to get this chapter read and my answers in by midnight.”

“Kim, you charged in before assessing the situation. You forgot about the plan. You risked your life _for a stupid_ lipstick laser,” said Shego.

“Shego, _I’m_ in charge of the team,” said Kim. “What I says, _goes_. In case you didn’t notice, we took down that walker.”

“If by _we_ , you mean Ron and me, yes,” said Shego. “Kim, you need to prioritize. Tell Dr. Director to cut back on the missions for us. Get us _–and you–_ some R&R.”

“Oh, so that’s it,” said Kim. “We’re making you work too hard? Not letting you slack off the way you did with Dr. Drakken?”

“This isn’t about me!” Shego said flatly.

“It’s _always_ about you, Shego!” Kim spun about angrily. “You’re just a merc. The only reason you’re even working for Global Justice is because they’re paying you now that Dr. Drakken reformed. Don’t try to pretend you… _care_ … about me.”

“ _Fine,”_ spat Shego. “But when you self-destruct, don’t come crying to me.” Shego turned, slamming Kim’s door behind her as she stormed out.

The redhead rubbed her temples, trying to quell the massive migraine building in her head. Part of her felt a little guilty for what she just said to the pale-skinned woman, but there were just too many things already she had to worry about to add Shego’s feelings to the list. Kim turned back to her textbook.

The former as-far-as-anyone-knew thief stalked down the corridor. She turned to go to her room, then stopped. Muttering, she turned toward Dr. Director’s office. Ok, maybe Kim wasn’t seeing how she was hurting herself or the team, but maybe Shego could convince Dr. Director to order the girl relax.

Betty Director was laying in bed reading a novel when she heard a knocking at her door. She put the book face-down on the bed so to keep her place and opened the door to her apartment to find Shego standing there. “Is this something that can wait till morning?” demanded Dr. Director, upset at being disturbed but aware that Shego had what could literally be a fiery temper.

“Not in my opinion,” said Shego, reaching out and giving the door a push, causing Dr. Director to step back and give Shego room to enter.

“You’re pushing Team Possible, especially Kim, too hard,” said Shego. “You need to lighten up on her.”

“This isn’t the Pixie Scouts, it’s _espionage!”_ said Dr Director reflexively. “In case you’ve forgotten, we’re trying to save the world, both from aliens and super villains like _you_ used to be.”

“Well, you’re close to losing Kim if you keep this up,” said Shego. “She’s still a teenager for Pete’s sake!”

“Shego, I am quite sure that both Miss Possible and myself have a better idea than you do what she can take,” said Dr. Director firmly. “However, if you feel that strongly about it, I will speak with her in the morning.”

“Just _talk_ with her?” said Shego. “Betts… .”

“Shego, I am used to being called _Dr. Director_ by my agents,” said Dr. Director. “You’ve wasted enough of my time, please leave.”

“What if I refuse?” demanded Shego.

“I’ll ask you to leave again,” said Dr. Director. “But this time with GJ security instead of the please.”

Shego growled but it did not look like she would be able to get any further concession from the one-eyed woman. She turned and walked out, heading back to her own apartment.

* * *

Ron sat in his room, dressed in a white cotton _gi_ with his legs tucked into the lotus position. He had the lights in his room dimmed with a single lit candle in front of him to aid meditation. He heard a knock on his apartment door. “Coming!” he said, getting to his feet. He opened the door to find Yori standing there, dressed in a black _gi_ and holding a bottle. “Oh, hi, Yori!”

“ _Konban wa,_ Ron _-san,” Good evening,_ said Yori, giving a little half bow. “I wanted to see how your back was doing.”

“A little sore,” admitted Ron, stepping aside so the girl could enter. “I was doing one of those meditation exercises you taught me to try blocking the pain.”

“Such techniques can be dangerous if overused,” said Yori, seriously. “In battle is one thing, but at rest another. Pain is how your body warns you when you are going too far. It is a warning that should not be ignored for too long. Fortunately, I have another remedy for your backache.”

“Oh, what?” asked the blond as he perched on his bed in order to leave the room’s sole chair for her, unconscious of the invitation it also implied. He pointed at the bottle. “Saki? I dunno about that Yori, I don’t remember much from the last time you gave me saki.”

Yori’s smile hiccuped, “That is just what a woman wishes to hear….”

“Huh?”

“Nothing, Ron _-san,”_ said Yori, shaking her head. She held up the bottle, watching Ron closely. “This is massage oil. I was hoping you would lay me.”

“Excuse me?” Ron blinked.

“Oh, so sorry. I am still working on my English,” said Yori, hardly missing a beat. “I was hoping you would _lay down_ for me. On your bed is fine.”

“Oh, ok,” said Ron, taking off his _gi's_ top and laying face down on the bed. This was the first time Ron had heard Yori make a mistake using English; she was actually helping him in the English class he was taking online.

Yori poured a dollop of oil on one hand. She briskly rubbed her hands together to heat up both oil and her hands. She hoped this massage would also heat up her relationship with Ron. She usually found Ron’s naively innocent outlook charming, but not when he continuously missed the hints she had been dropping. She had started subtle, but was now dropping hints equivalent of the Hiroshima bomb, and still he seemed oblivious. She hoped that he would notice her soon as a woman instead of a teammate before she was forced to act as brazenly as American girls were portrayed as behaving on television. It was bad enough already that the city girls of her country were behaving so. Just in case, however, she had placed an order for a _‘Tokyo Girls Gone Wild’_ DVD.

She started working on the boy’s shoulders, and was momentarily taken aback at the tension she felt there. Silently she chided herself for her surprise. While Yori had grown up knowing she was expected to serve as a ninja, neither Ron–nor Kim–had really received any training on handling the pressures saving the world could inflict. Briefly she wondered about how Kim was handling the stress, but was soon distracted by the sight of Ron’s bare back as her hands stroked over the muscles. With the constant action of the past few months, the traces of lingering baby fat were gone, revealing the promise of a whip-cord muscled physique that Yori found exciting, even though she knew many American girls preferred muscles that bulged out and would overlook him. How foolish of them. But Yori planned to take full advantage of their foolishness. At least, as soon as Ron realized what she _really_ wanted.

“Mmm, you’re so good to me,” Ron murmured appreciatively.

_Wait till you see me when I’m bad,_ thought Yori. However, what she said was, “As good to you as Kim Possible?”

“ _Mmm-hmm,”_ said Ron. He had his eyes closed to better savor the feelings of Yori’s firm stroke along his aching muscles, so he did not notice the flash of disappointment that appeared on the ninja’s face or see her struggle not to form her hands into claws. Quickly she composed herself, promising herself a session with her pair of vibrating nun-chucks later if Ron did not invite her to his bed. She finished the massage, hands lingering at the waistband to Ron’s shorts, fingernails lightly hooked in the waistband. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Ron _-san?”_ she asked.

“Yes…,” said Ron, causing Yori’s heart to skip a beat. _Could it be…?_

“Could you turn off the lights when you leave? I feel too good to get up.”

Yori again had to fight the urge to show Ron her _Panther-Rends-Prey_ attack. “Of course,” she said, gritting her teeth. She marched over to the light switch, flicked it off, and closed Ron’s door with a slam.

 


	2. In Need of Command

**Chapter 2: In Need of Command**

  
Kim woke up from a nightmare of being chased by Spelling Bees to discover that the buzzing was all too real. However, instead of being produced by a swarm of giant insects demanding she spell ‘antidisestablishmentarianism’, the sound was coming from her communication terminal.

She quickly pulled a robe over her pajamas and sat down at the computer. At least it had not been the dream again of running from an army of Professor Dementor’s doom bots. She activated the terminal, “Yes?”

The screen changed from a generic rotating GJ logo to a video image of Dr. Director. “Kim, can I see you in my office? Say, in twenty minutes?”

“I’ll be there,” Kim promised.

The girl glanced at the time display in the corner of the screen. She had just barely managed to squeak under the midnight deadline on her school assignment and had only managed to get to bed by 12:30 AM. The clock showed she only had five and a half hours of sleep.

Dr. Director nodded and ended the video call. Kim hurried to her bathroom to shower and dress before the meeting.

* * *

Dr. Director looked up as the redhead entered the room. Kim was dressed in a fresh GJ jumpsuit, face made up but Dr. Director could expertly see where the makeup was failing to cover lines of stress and exhaustion. _Perhaps Shego actually has a point._

“Are you feeling ok, Kim?” she asked. “You don’t look fully rested.”

“I just stayed up a little late,” said Kim, not wanting to admit to nightmares she had been having for the last few nights. Well, maybe it been going on for a bit longer than that… say, every night since moving to GJ. She desperately missed her Pandaroo, but even if the stuffed toy had survived the Lorwardian attack she would never have dared bring it with her.

“Oh, fine,” said Dr. Director, relaxing. _If Kim had been out celebrating with her friends, the situation_ _can’t be as bad as Shego made it sound._ “I just wanted to check in with you and tell you how well you are doing. I can’t tell you how critical you are to protecting the world.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” said Kim.

“Your team is really working well together,” continued Dr. Director. “I was impressed with how well you managed to incorporate both Yori and Shego. Perhaps we should add some more members to your team, so you can handle larger jobs.”

Kim felt a surge of panic. “I don’t… l mean, I think a team of four is the most I can handle.”

“Nonsense, Kim,” said Dr. Director. “You’re a born leader. Someday you might even have my job. I know you can handle it.”

Kim felt as if she was in a whirlpool, frantically swirling about and being sucked down. “Thank you,” was all she managed to say.

“Keep up the good work,” said Dr. Director, indicating the meeting was at a close. “And, Kim? Don’t spend so much time partying.”

* * *

Kim hurried to the GJ cafeteria for breakfast. Feeling the need for comfort food, she got a bowl of her favorite granola and fruit bits cereal and looked around for an empty spot.

“Oh, hi, Kim,” said Bonnie, already sitting at a table with a grapefruit half. “Why don’t you come sit over here?”

“Bonnie…,” said Kim in greeting. She was in no mood for Bonnie’s snarkiness, _but it would be rude to refuse_. Besides, this time the invitation seemed to be on the up and up. It was hardly uncommon knowledge that Kim was the apple of Dr. Director’s eye. For Bonnie to suck up to the up-and-coming favored child was not all that unusual. She sat in the proffered seat, pouring milk and getting her spoon.

“I hear your group took down another battle walker. Was it Ron again?” asked Bonnie almost conversationally.

Having spooned in a mouthful of cereal, Kim simply nodded. The battle walkers were a legacy of the Lorwardian invasion; while Dr. Drakken had managed to disable the main group of them with his vines, an unknown number of the machines walkers were still out there, randomly activating and causing mayhem.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure _you’ll_ be able to take down _one_ of them eventually,” Bonnie smiled as she smoothly went in for the kill. “You won’t _always_ need The Loser and Shego’s help.”

“I can handle things myself just fine,” Kim bristled.

“I’d go easy with that cereal if I were you, K,” Bonnie switched her verbal attack to another front. “I think you’re showing a few pounds….”

With a glare Kim stood and stalked off without another word, leaving her half eaten cereal. _Bonnie’s so annoying_ …, she still had a problem believing Bonnie had applied when the Global Justice Network expanded to deal with the problems left by the Lorwardian attack, even more so that they actually accepted her. _Her father must have had something to do with that._

Kim stopped at the hallway. One way led to her room with her school books and more school assignments. The other way led to the gym where she could practice her fighting and work out. The girl chewed her lower lip, torn with indecision, wishing someone would just come and tell her what to do. Finally, since she had spent the evening with school work, the redhead turned for the gym.

A few hours later, Kim was rushing as fast as she could without actually running. Running in the hallways except during an alert was discouraged. She had gotten so focused on working out—letting her mind suspend its usual constant multitasking—she failed to pay attention to the time, and now only had a few minutes to get to the GJ cafeteria before they stopped serving lunch. The redhead managed to get to the cafeteria line just in time to see a ‘Closed’ sign being put out. Kim groaned. _Oh well, maybe it’s for the best. Maybe Bonnie’s right and I_ am _putting on a few pounds._ She could spend her normal lunch time studying, and hopefully not have to stay up late again doing school work. Unfortunately, Kim had only just gotten to her room and opened the first voluminous textbook when the alarm klaxon sounded. Without a second thought, she ran to the war room.

“It’s another battle walker attack up in _Dra-kanada,”_ said Dr. Director. Much to everyone’s surprise, the Canadian government had actually voted to change its name after Drakken had single-handedly saved Quebec from a battalion of battle walkers.

“We’ll handle it,” Kim spoke up reflexively.

“Hey, give some of us a chance,” grumbled Bonnie from her place at the huge round table where her team sat.

“Princess, do you think this is a good idea—” Shego started only to be interrupted by a glare from her redheaded leader.

“ _I said,_ we’ll handle it,” said Kim, firmly. Lack of sleep and low blood sugar was making her cranky.

“Your funeral. Just so long as it’s not ours too,” grumbled Shego. “I’ll go prep the jet.”

“There’s heavy cloud cover over the area and we can’t get proper satellite surveillance from their current orbital positions,” said Dr. Director. “From last reports, the walker seems to be heading for _Viagra Falls.”_

“You mean Niagara Falls,” Kim automatically corrected.

Dr. Director frowned as if there was a bad taste in her mouth. “Unfortunately, I do mean _Viagra_ Falls. In addition to changing the name of the country, the Dra-kanadan government has gotten rather creative about finding alternate revenue sources to pay for rebuilding and has renamed several landmarks. Fortunately, they drew the line at changing the name to what the company actually wanted.”

“What was that?” asked Kim.

“‘Viagra Rises’,” said Dr. Director. She clapped her hands, indicating the conversation was at a close. “Let’s get to work, people.”

* * *

“We’re over the falls,” reported Shego thirty minutes later. “No sign of the battle walker.” She had to work hard to keep the red-belly stable; the cloud cover had increased to a violent thunderstorm, with enough lightning to render the craft’s electronic sensors virtually useless.

“Bring us in a little closer to Viagra Falls, then get it up,” said Kim, then shook her head at what she had said. “I mean, take us up higher.”

“Roger,” said Shego, feeding more power to the craft’s hover fans. Kim, Ron, and Yori were all using binoculars, looking for signs of the alien machine.

“There!” Ron pointed.

“Ok, enough Viagra, time to go in,” said Kim, then she banged her head against the canopy. “I cannot believe I just said that. This place forces bad jokes.”

“It must be something in the water,” joked Shego, obediently turning the plane toward the waiting alien robot. She frowned as they swooped closer. The falling rain and random bursts of lightning made visibility limited, but the path of damage left behind by the walker was clear. A little too clear.

“Kim, we might need reinforcements,” said Shego as she brought the VTOL down to a landing.

“We can handle this, just stick to the plan,” said Kim.

“But Kim, I think there might be…,” Shego said, then stopped when Kim popped open the canopy. Before the woman could resume speaking, the redhead was out and running toward the walker, firing what looked like a ping-pong ball gun. The ping-pongs, however, burst into a pink gum-like substance as they splattered over the machine’s various leg joints.

The walker slowed, struggling as the sticky pink substance worked its way into its joints, literally gumming up the gears. It turned and fired a laser blast at Kim. Who barely managed to dodge in time, firing her gum gun again, this time aiming at the laser. The machine’s saucer managed to swivel at the last minute, letting the gum splatter harmlessly against the top of its head/body.

Shego resisted the urge to charge in after Kim, sweeping her head back and forth to peer through the rain. She could hear Yori and Ron still in the jet, Ron meditating to give the walker the Full Monkey. Shego blinked and shook her head. _It_ must _be something in the water!_

Kim was in her element. Forget worrying about school, about making decisions. _Here it’s all so simple and clear._ She need not worry about messing up. Given time, Shego, Ron, and Yori could easily finish off the walker. The only person who would get hurt here if Kim made a mistake was Kim.

Minutes later, it sounded like the walker was growling in anger. In reality, gum blasts had worked its way into its hip joints and turret, causing the powerful motors inside to strain to move the alien war machine. Kim made a mental note to tell Wade how effective the new rounds were; there were only a few spots left exposed on the walker, and it was virtually immobilized. However, it was not down for the count yet.

Bright white bolts of lightning had been constantly flashing around Kim and the walker. Now, a massive blue bolt burst out, striking the Walker’s central optical turret. The walker promptly collapsed, smoke pouring from the turret. The smell of fried electronics and burnt sugar filled the air. _Now_ it was down for the count.

“Good work, Ron!” said Kim, turning to where Ron was standing.

“I came, I rocked, I…,” said Ron, the blue monkey aura around him beginning to fade.

"Look out!" yelled Shego, interrupting Ron’s victory speech. Another battle walker suddenly appeared, having been previously hidden by the thick rain. The four team members scattered.

“ _I thought_ there was too much damage to be caused by just one wanker… Er, walker!” yelled Shego, letting her hands ignite with green fire. Steam rose as raindrops died sudden deaths in the glow.

“Why didn’t you _say_ something?” yelled Kim.

“ _I tried!”_ said Shego, firing a blast of plasma at the walker’s head.

The machine was undeterred. It had watched the fall of its sibling robot and was now intent on taking down the most dangerous member of the team. A metal leg the size of a car lashed out, smashing into Ron’s chest and sending him flying.

“ _RON!”_ screamed Yori, running after him, all else forgotten.

Kim was momentarily stunned into inaction, then raised her gun and fired the last few rounds of bubble gum blasts in anger. The pink goo splattered along the battle walker’s body, but not enough to stop the thing. It turned, marching relentlessly towards the next biggest threat: Kim. The teen let the now empty gun drop to the ground, arms out and raised, as if ready to welcome the walker into an embrace. She had messed up, miscalculated, and now her best friend was hurt. Maybe even dead.

_That wasn’t supposed to happen! My choices, my actions, I’m the only one supposed to get hurt!_

“Kim! Run!” screamed Shego, launching plasma blast after plasma blast at the walker. Yet Kim just stood there. The green woman growled. There was no time for her to run out and save the red-haired girl. All she could do was keep blasting away and hope.

The metals the Lorwardians used to make their war machines was extremely durable. While not invulnerable, they could survive for several minutes at Shego’s highest plasma temperatures before deforming. Fortunately, the gum that was working its way into the walker’s joints was not so resistant. The stuff expanded in response to the heat, swelling up even further and forcing itself deeper into the works, deforming things from the inside. Only a few feet from Kim, the robot found itself totally frozen, unable to move. The motors inside it groaned in frustration as it desperately tried to squash the human in front of it.

“Oh no you don’t!” growled Shego, unleashing a final blast. Unable to move to counter-balance, the energy knocked the walker over. It toppled hard. Like an egg, the dome of electronics smashed open against the hard ground.

Shego moved over to where Kim was standing. A hand on shoulder spun the teen around to face her. “What the _hell_ is wrong with you?” demanded the older woman.

“I… I…,” said Kim, trying to explain the suicidal urge she had felt; to just let the walker finish her off, the way it had tried to finish off Ron. _To erase my mistake._

“You charge without analyzing the situation, you don’t go to check on a fallen team member, and then you don’t even get out of the way!” snapped Shego. “You don’t deserve to be in charge! You can’t even handle controlling _yourself.”_

Something crystallized inside the redhead. Suddenly things became clear and somehow she knew she could never be the same… but might be better for the change.

“You’re right,” Kim said softly.

“Don’t give me that! You placed us all…,” said Shego, then stopped. Ignoring the rain still falling on the two of them, she stuck a finger in her ear and wiggled it around before pulling it out. “I’m sorry, wha’id you say?”

“You’re right. I don’t deserve to be in control,” said Kim.

Yori stumbled back to the jet, carrying Ron cradled in her arms. “Can we not discuss this later? _Rocha_ _n_ is most badly hurt!”

“Right,” said Shego. “Everyone, back in the plane.”

* * *

On the ride back, Kim was darkly silent. She rode the entire trip with her chair swiveled about, silently watching the ninja girl fuss over Ron. Yori had the VTOL’s first-aid kit open and was speaking rapid-fire Japanese into a headset she had donned, following instructions she was getting from remote medics. The blond was in and out of consciousness and in pain in both states. Yori focused only on him as if no one else in the world existed.

Shego, however, was mainly aware of Kim. It was obvious the teen leader was upset and about more than just Ron’s injuries. She knew the girl well enough to know that the person Kim was mainly upset with was herself. More than that, Shego had never seen the girl so thoroughly shaken.

Back at their Global Justice base, Kim waited after the medics took Ron away, waiting until they announced his condition as stabilized. The walker had cracked several ribs, but fortunately none of them had pierced any internal organs. Once she was sure Ron would be ok, Kim marched herself directly to Dr. Director’s office intent to announce a new change in Team Possible.

“I’m sorry,” blinked Dr. Director, “you’re _what?”_

“I’m resigning as leader of Team Possible,” Kim said. “The last fight we had showed me that I don’t have what it takes to command a team in the field.”

“Kim, everyone makes mistakes. Even the best of commanders. You can’t quit Global Justice just because Ron got hurt in a fight,” insisted Dr. Director.

“I don’t know yet if I’m quitting Global Justice. I just know I can’t command,” said Kim.

“You don’t know yet if you’re quitting?” said Dr. Director. “I don’t understand. When _will_ you know?”

“Hopefully…, soon,” said Kim. “I think for now Shego should be in charge.”

“Shego? Why not Ron?” asked Dr. Director. “Or Yori, for that matter?”

“Ron is too used to following my lead,” said Kim. “Even if he was nominally in charge, he would still look to me for guidance. A commander has to command immediately. Without hesitation or seeking approval of his actions. Yori, on the other hand, defers too much to Ron. She thinks of him as the ‘Monkey Master’. Trying to put either one in command would be a disaster.”

“I would think Shego in command would be an even bigger disaster,” said Dr. Director, then sighed. “Fine. We’ll try her out in charge. But I’m not letting her out in the field without you by her side.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” said Kim. “May I leave now?”

Dr. Director nodded. “You better. I’ll need to speak with Shego now.”

* * *

Shego came out of Dr. Director’s office, shaking her head in surprise. She had expected another lecture from the one-eyed woman, or being dressed down for her behavior in the field. Instead, Dr. Director had grudgingly promoted her to probationary team leader. Of course, she made sure it was clear that she was VERY begrudging and that if Shego messed up, it would be _very_ probational. When Shego got to her quarters, however, she found another surprise.

Kim Possible was waiting at the front door to Shego’s apartment, kneeling on the ground. Something about the way she looked made Shego realize that Kim had been waiting like that all the time she had been talking with Dr. Director. _She looks… small._

“What are you doing here?” Shego demanded.

“You were right. I don’t deserve to be in control. Not of others. Not even of myself,” the girl repeated her earlier sentiment. She looked up at Shego, her eyes wider than the green woman had ever seen, a quiver to her lips.

“Control me.”

 


	3. New Chain of Command

The conversation had moved into Shego’s apartment. The woman was sitting in one chair, while Kim stood in front of her, having turned down the offer to sit. There was a haunted panic behind the girl’s eyes. A fear of… _something._ It was a look Shego had never seen before. Well, she had seen it before… just never in Kim’s eyes. Despite herself, Shego felt an urge to remove that look from the teenager’s eyes. She ruthlessly quelled that urge, stomping it under a metaphorical boot-heel.

Her mercenary instincts were tingling. The adage ‘Never look a gift horse in the mouth’ did not count after you had been bitten enough times.

“I don’t think you understand what you’re asking,” The woman said slowly. “I’m not sure _I_ understand. What exactly is it that you want?”

Kim took a deep breath, considering how best to put her thoughts into words. She had assumed the woman would have just leaped at the offer; after all, this is what Shego always wanted, right? Triumphing over Kim Possible? Instead, the older woman was forcing the girl to try to find a way to explain what it was that she wanted when she was unsure she knew herself.

“I…I’m tired of being the Go-To Girl. For the last few years, everyone has looked to me to make the decisions. To jump in. To know exactly what to do, and to be in control,” said Kim. “I thought I could handle it. ‘Anything is possible for a Possible’, right? But what happened out there with Ron showed me I was wrong. The way I’ve been acting, behaving, is… wrong. I can’t handle being in control. I need someone who can… and will… control me.”

 _She’s lost her confidence,_ Shego thought, expecting to feel a wave of disdain and was surprised when it did not come. It took her a while to realize why. Most people feeling like the teenager would cover it with bluster, refusing to admit they were wrong and charging full speed ahead anyway. Kim, on the other hand, was refusing to _pretend_ any longer. She was past trying to fake what she no longer felt. Instead, she was trying to find what she needed, or find a way to do without.

“So…,” said Shego. “You really want to submit to me. Totally. Not just let me lead the group, you want me to tell _you_ what to do, and you’ll do it?”

“Yes,” Kim nodded firmly.

“Why me?” demanded Shego, stalling for time.

“Two… no, three reasons. First… let’s face it. There’s probably only a handful of people who, one-on-one, can stand up to me. You’re one of them.”

“True.” 

“Of those people,” the teen continued, “you’re about the only person who doesn’t just automatically assume I’m either always right, like Yori and Ron do, or always wrong, like Bonnie.”

“Was that two reasons or one?”

“One,” said Kim. “Reason two: You know what it’s like to be viewed as a world-saver and then to reinvent yourself. After that whole Team Go thing, I read up on who you used to be. Whatever Hego thought, you were the real leader of Team Go. Daring. Dashing… and one day you just quit. I think… I hope you can show me how to do that. To step away from the role, to realize that I don’t have to be what they expect me to be.”

Shego shivered. This was hitting way too close; she really had no desire to remember or think about her last days before leaving Team Go. “Fine. Reason three?” she said, hoping to gloss over what Kim had just said.

“I trust you,” said Kim.

“You _what?”_ said Shego. “Whoah, Princess. I used to try to _kill you,_ remember? And I enjoyed doing it.”

Kim looked at Shego, olive green eyes staring into dark green eyes. “Shego, if you had truly been trying to kill me, I’d be dead. Did you enjoy fighting me, even defeating me? Yes. But you’re not a killer.”

“Make no mistake Kim. In our early encounters, I was fully prepared to see you die.”

“But later?”

“Huh?” said Shego, startled by the sudden segue.

“You said in the early encounters,” the girl repeated. “Meaning later it changed. Meaning you no longer wanted to see me die. You even occasionally went out of your way to save me. It’s who you _became_ that I trust.”

The former villain braced herself and played her trump card. “What about Eric?”

Kim was silent for a moment, then spoke. “Dr. Drakken created Eric. It wasn’t you who made him, tried to use him to destroy me.”

“Oh, come on. I kissed him, knowing how much it would hurt you,” said Shego.

“Yes, and I know why you did it,” said Kim. “You wanted me mad. You wanted me fighting. If you hadn’t done that… I’m not sure I could have found the strength to fight.

“Oh, and then in gratitude you threw me into a radio antenna,” said Shego, sarcasm on high.

“I… you let me throw you,” said Kim. “Earlier, you were fighting a lot harder, but when it came to the tower… you let me throw you. I think… you wanted to be punished for what you did. For hurting me the way you did, even though it was mostly either because I needed it or because of what Dr. Drakken had done. Just like, part of what I’m doing is because I want to be punished.”

“Say what?” said Shego.

“Part of obeying someone is going to them to be punished,” said Kim. “I made a mistake. Ron got hurt. I need to be punished.”

Shego reached out and pinched the redhead on the arm, causing Kim to give out a startled squeak. “Is that part of the punishment?”

“No,” said Shego. “I wanted to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.”

“You’re supposed to pinch yourself,” said Kim, petulantly.

“Shut up.” Much to Shego’s surprise, Kim immediately did so, snapping her mouth shut and putting her arms down by her side.

“Is this just about punishment or _control?”_ demanded Shego.

The girl opened her mouth to respond, then hesitated. “What’s the diff?”

“The ‘diff’, Princess, is in how it’s done. Accepting punishment is a one-time thing. If you give up _control_ … _truly_ give it up… you don’t get it back until I decide.”

The woman’s words sent tremors through her body. She had only felt this way once before, with a postage stamp-sized chip affixed to her forehead. For once her multitasking mind had been almost blissfully silent. With the exception of being ordered to harm Ron and Rufus, she had found the experience rather liberating. So this time, she knew the answer to the woman’s question. “I don’t just want to be punished,” she took a deep breath, wanting the truth of her next words to be felt. “I want… I _need_ to be controlled. But not by just anyone. _By you.”_

“Bark like a dog.”

Although unexpected, Kim readily complied, “Woof, woof.”

“Like a _big_ dog.” 

Obediently barking in a deeper voice, “ _Whuuuf, whuuuf.”_  

“Stop,” Shego stood, beginning to pace as she deliberated. “How far are you willing to go with this?”

“You know me. I’ll go as far as I need to go,” said Kim. If there was any hesitation or doubt in her voice, Shego could not hear it.

Shego took a deep breath, feeling the enormity of what Kim was offering even as a ghost of her old evil smirk graced her lips. “Ok, we’ll do this, but we need to set up some ground rules.”

Kim smiled. Shego could see lines of worry relax on the girl’s face at the acceptance. “Whatever you say!” Kim promised.

“Rule one: None of this ‘safe word’ nonsense,” said Shego. “If you can’t handle being my pet, you don’t deserve to be one.”

Kim nodded eagerly. Then, “What’s a safe word?”

“It’s a way for a submissive to retain control, to be able to put the game on pause,” said Shego. “It means ‘I don’t want to play right now’. Well, that defeats the whole concept of being controlled. If you need to stop, just say so and we’ll stop. But no stopping just because you want to, for a rest. Either I’m in control or I’m not; you can’t have it both ways.”

“I understand,” said Kim.

“Good. Rule two: You keep acting normally in front of Dr. Director, Ron, and the others,” said Shego. “No _hint_ of this arrangement. There’s no way they’d believe you’d do this of your own free will. I’m not even sure _I_ believe it!”

“Yes ma’am,” said Kim. Her eyes were beginning to shine. _Like a puppy’s._

“Rule three: No lying. That means both to me and to yourself. If I ask you a question, _think_ about it before you answer. Don’t just give off one of your trademark ‘no big’ or say ‘I’m fine’. Do you understand?”

“Ye…,” Kim started to say automatically, then stopped. She forced herself to really think about it. _How often do I just snap out the answer I think expected of me, instead of something that truly expresses how I feel?_   “I’ll… I’ll try, ma’am,” said Kim.

“Ok, now for your punishment,” said Shego. “You didn’t listen to me and you acted impulsively. Both childish mistakes, so you’ll be punished like a child.”

“What do you mean?” asked Kim.

Shego sat down in a large, armless chair and patted her lap. “Come over here and lay face down on my lap, Pumpkin.”

Kim walked over to Shego, trembling a little. _I’m really going to do this!_ “It’s been a while since I got a spanking…,” she said, laying over Shego’s lap.

Shego placed one hand on the girl’s back to hold her in place. She rubbed the other hand in circles on the girl’s jumpsuit-covered ass, sizing up the target and to allow anticipation to build in the girl. “Your parents had to spank you a lot?”

“Oh, Mom and Dad never spanked me!” said Kim.

Shego raised an eyebrow. “Well, who did then?”

“Um, my Nana used to when I was little and she lived with us,” said Kim, squirming at the memory. “And, um… .”

“Who, Kimmy?” Shego prodded.

“…bnee…,” said Kim, softly.

“Who was that? I couldn’t hear you,” said Shego. She brought her hand down firmly on Kim’s bottom, eliciting a startled squeak from the teenage girl.

“Bonnie!” said Kim, louder. “We were twelve, having a sleepover… we were playing truth or dare, and somehow it wound up her daring me to let her spank me.”

“Did it turn you on?” said Shego with a tight smirk. “Does Princess have a spanking fetish? Is this why you say ‘spankin’ so much?”

“Um, maybe.”

“Well THIS is for punishment,” the woman brought her hand down firmly on the redhead's bottom. Even though the pants the teen was wearing, Shego could feel the warmth of her body. Kim _yipped_ , wriggling at the slap. Shego continued to rain down a series of hard, fast swats until tears were in the girl’s eyes and her hand was sore. The tears were surprising to the woman. She had seen the teenager take much more physical abuse with barely a wince. _She’s really giving herself into this…,_ “Now, give me the keys to your room and go stand in the corner.”

“Yes ma’am,” said Kim, standing up. She obediently handed Shego her ring of keys and then went to stand facing into the corner.“Stay right there and think about what you’ve done,” ordered Shego. “I’m going to look through your room to see if there’s anything else you need to be punished for.”

“Yes ma’am,” said Kim, nervous about Shego looking through her stuff but feeling a tingle at just letting her do whatever she wanted and the thought of being punished further. _You asked for this Kimmie, there’s no backing out._

Kim stared at the corner. She felt her face flush and not just from the stinging heat from her bottom. Just submitting like this to Shego, so completely, seemed strange… but part of it felt right, also. She wondered what Shego planned to do to her next, and part of her rejoiced at knowing that whatever it was, Kim would do it willingly. Willing? Kim was eager to obey, so much that she could feel herself getting w…

The apartment door abruptly slammed open, disturbing Kim’s train of though. “Get over here! Heel!” the woman snapped.

The redhead turned, following obediently as the woman led the way back to Kim’s room. She could see that it had been thoroughly searched; Shego had even apparently been rummaging through the underwear drawer. Kim felt an irrational surge of pleasure at the thought of Shego’s hand in Kim’s panties. The green woman pointed accusingly at the desk where she had gathered up all of Kim’s textbooks. “Are you taking all these classes right now?” Shego demanded.

“Yes ma’am,” said Kim, wondering why she sounded so upset.

“Orbital mathematics, Biology, Intro to forensic chemistry… no wonder you’re stressed!” said Shego. “This load would be grueling even for a full-time student. Call the college and tell them you’re dropping those classes.”

“All of them?” asked Kim, almost hopefully.

“No… you can keep taking forensics,” said Shego. “Let me guess, you were taking biology and orbital mathematics to please your parents.”

Kim nodded.

“Well, the only person you now have to please is me.” Shego. took the math and biology books and dropped them into the trash can. “Now, about your wardrobe… don’t you have any new clothing that aren’t GJ issue?”

“I’ve been too busy to do shopping.”

“That’s going to change,” said Shego. “Tomorrow, we go shopping. And by ’we’, I mean you modeling and I picking what to buy.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Shego went into the bedroom and came out, carrying some clothes. “Strip,” she ordered, then watched as the teen obediently undressed. “The corridors are mostly empty this late. Call the college to drop the courses. Once you’re done, come to my room. Knock on the door and wait for me to open it.”

“Yes ma’am,” said Kim. A slight pause, “Um, what should I wear?”

“A smile, Pumpkin,” Shego said with one of her own. “Just a smile.”

* * *

Dropping out of any course was a novel experience for Kim—she had even managed to finish _Home Ec_ back in high school, after all—doing so in the nude did not help; even though she was just using a telephone, but was sure that at any moment the admissions associate she was speaking with would somehow deduce she was nude otherwise demand to know what she was wearing. Once the call was over, Kim opened the door a crack and peeked outside.

 _Okay, Kim, you can do this. This is just another lair… and the villains have taken your clothes thinking you’d not move… silly them…, besides, orders are orders!_ Seeing no one around, she quickly scampered out. Shego had taken her keys, forcing her to leave her suite unlocked. By the time she was back at Shego's door, Kim's heart was pounding as if she had just run a marathon. Kim tried the doorknob, finding it locked. She paused to ponder what to do for a full minute. Finally, she knocked.

“Is that you, _Pump-kin?”_   Shego asked sing-song through the door.

“Yes ma’am,” She twitched, she could hear the sound of footsteps approaching.

“And what are you wearing?” Shego demanded to know.

Kim swallowed. The footsteps were closer. “Just a smile, ma’am.”

Kim heard the door unlock. She grabbed the knob to open the door, but Shego had a firm grip on the knob on the other side and held the door closed. _“Wait_ for permission, Pet,” said Shego.

“Yes ma’am,” said Kim, fidgeting. She glanced at the corridor, silently begging for Shego to hurry. Just as it seemed the mysterious footsteps were about to turn the last corner, the door opened.

“Come in,” Shego smirked as Kim dashed in. She could see that Kim’s alluring bottom was still faintly red from her spanking. Shego waved to the GJ tech who was approaching. “I got the leak fixed, thank you.”

“Ok,” the tech said. “Call if it starts dripping again.”

“ _You_ called him?” Kim demanded, as soon as the door was closed.

“Don’t question me, Pumpkin. That is no longer your place to do. You gave up that right, remember?” Shego's voice was stern. “I _was_ going to let you sleep in my bed, but just for that, you have to sleep here. On the floor. Not on the couch.”

“Yes ma’am,” said Kim, hanging her head. _I’m going to blow this. I’m blowing it already… ._

“Better, Pet,” said Shego. “Not good, but better.”

* * *

The redhead woke up, curled up on the floor of Shego’s living room. The woman had allowed her a blanket and pillow but been firm about not letting her sleep on the couch. Kim had expected to have trouble sleeping like usual, but it had actually been her best night of sleep yet while at GJ. For one thing, she had gone through the night without a single nightmare. Secondly, knowing the green woman was so close actually meant she had not missed Pandaroo. _What will it be like, sharing a bed with Shego?_

“Get up,” the woman ordered once she swept into the room, tossing a GJ jumpsuit on the floor next to the teen. Shego had taken it from Kim’s closet the day before. “Get dressed and then go to the cafeteria to get a large breakfast tray for us to share.”

Kim stood up, picking up the clothes. Much to her disappointment, she saw Shego was already dressed for the day in her own uniform jumpsuit. Only after she was holding the suit did Kim remember she was still nude. She looked around, shaking the clothes to see if anything fell out.

“What are you looking for?” asked Shego, already knowing the answer.

“Underwear.”

“Yes, our first stop will be to get you some new underthings,” said Shego. “Or did you mean to wear now? If so, forget it. I won’t let my _property_ wear such dowdy things. Get dressed and go get breakfast.”

Kim hurried to the cafeteria, blushing whenever anyone looked at her. She knew she was not as full breasted as Shego or even Bonnie, but still felt as if everyone could tell just by looking that she was braless under the jumpsuit. Once the tray was loaded with breakfast items, she went back to Shego’s room as fast as she could without risking spilling anything from the heavily loaded tray. Back in Shego’s living room, Kim sat the tray down on the table and noticed there was only one chair by the table.

“Where do I sit, ma’am?”

“Why, by my side like a good doggie,” said Shego, picking up one set of silverware and setting it aside. “And you won’t be using that.”

“Yes ma’am,” the girl said. To Kim, the breakfast paradoxically passed too slow and too fast. Shego had deliberately left the door unlocked, and Kim was in constant dread of exposure. At the thought of someone coming in to see the great Kim Possible kneeling. Every few bites, Shego would stop to offer her a bite of food or a drink of juice. She kept Kim from touching the silverware or the glass, making Kim keep her hands clasped behind her back while Shego held the fork to Kim’s mouth or held the glass for her. The only thing she allowed Kim to hold was a slice of dry toast, not bothering to offer Kim the use of butter or jelly. On the other hand, Kim found herself enjoying being in Shego’s company, even enjoying the teasing Shego was subjecting her to. As ridiculous as it sounded, Kim found herself feeling proud of Shego telling her when she was a good pet.

* * *

Shego hand-fed Kim a final bite of sausage. “You have been missing too many meals. From now on, until I decide otherwise, you’ll be taking all your meals with me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“I need to go run an errand,” said Shego. “Use the bathroom, and then take this tray back to the cafeteria. When you’re done, come and meet me in the garage by my car. If I’m not there, just wait.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

* * *

The underground parking garage at the Global Justice base was mostly filled with dark sedans and vans with tinted windows, all colored in monochrome shades. In the flock of drab, mundane ducklings, Shego’s car stood out like a swan gone punk. It was a lovingly restored 1970 Ford Mustang Mach One, painted jet black. Green flames flared behind the wheel wells, and on the front hood was painted a black dragon outlined in bright green flames. On the back of the car, just above the bumper, were green letters spelling out _‘Daughter Of Dragons’_. The inside seats were black leather, and while the body might have been about forty years from the past, the dashboard console looked like it was forty years from the future. Shego was not there yet, so Kim knelt by the car, unwilling to touch its mirror bright finish without permission

A few minutes later, the woman came out. She was dressed in a green shirt, black jeans, and black boots. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail by a green scrunchie, and she had a black canvas bag slung over one shoulder. She took out a remote and touched a button on it. The car’s engine roared to life as the driver and passenger doors unlocked and popped open. Kim sat down, amazed at how luxurious the seat felt and cowed by the complex car dashboard. “Buckle up,” said Shego. Kim obeyed, discovering that instead of ordinary seatbelts the car featured a five-point racing harness. Shego’s fingers tapped a touch screen located in the middle console, activating the car’s music system. A Katy Perry CD begin playing over the eager growl of the car’s powerful engine.

Shego handled the car with the same skill and elan she showed at the controls of a fighter jet, easily weaving through the morning traffic. Getting more and more comfortable with not thinking, Kim did not bother asking where Shego was going to first, but was surprised when they pulled into a strip mall, parking in front of a Radio Shack. “What are we doing here?” asked Kim.

“Picking up an item for you,” said Shego. “You’ll see.”

Kim followed Shego into the store. Her puzzlement grew as the woman walked over to a rack of cellphones and picked out a bright pink one with limited controls, intended for a young child to use. First, both of them already had cell phones, so why was Shego buying another one? And why that one, when pink seemed so… un-Shego-like?

After paying for the device, Shego led Kim to a Starbucks next door. The store had several small metal tables set outside for customers who preferred not to drink indoors.

“Sit here, with your hands in your lap,” Shego ordered, pointing to one of the chairs. “What do you normally get at these places?”

“Expresso, heavy cream and sugar,” Kim answered, sitting down obediently.

Shego nodded and went into the store. A few minutes later, she came back, holding only one drink. She sat it down on the table in front of the girl and placed a straw in it. “There you go,” Shego said.

Kim took a sip and frowned at the taste.

“That’s regular cream and sugar,” Shego explained. “We’re going to get you down to drinking your coffee black.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Kim resignedly.

“Give me your cell phone,” said Shego.

Kim fished her phone out of one of the pockets of her cargo pants and slid it across the table. She watched as Shego took out the newly purchased cell phone and began fiddling with both. After a few minutes Shego apparently finished, sliding the keypad back into the child’s phone. It was designed so that, without knowing the pin code, the phone could only be used to receive and send calls programmed into its directory. Kim was unable to rein her curiosity in any further. “What’s that for?”

Shego glanced to the left and right and then leaned forward as if about to whisper a secret. Without thinking, the teen mirrored the woman’s motion, leaning forward with her hands still in her lap. She felt her hands suddenly grabbed under the table, then cold metal heard several clicks. Kim leaned to the side, peering under the table. Shego had fastened a pair of handcuffs to her wrists. A second pair of cuffs went from around the table’s central pedestal to the midpoint of the cuffs Kim was wearing.

“There,” said Shego. “I’m going to be across the street, in the adult novelty store. I requisitioned those cuffs from GJ, they should keep you out of trouble,” Shego held up the pink child phone. The phone directory only had one entry in it now, labeled ‘Mistress’. “If you need me, just press the dial button.” Shego pressed the appropriate button on the pink phone and her own immediately began playing a tune Kim recognized as the music from Britney’s hit single “I’m a Slave 4 U”. Smirking, Shego hit cancel and then slipped the phone under the table into Kim’s hands. “However, don’t call unless it’s an emergency. Any more questions, Pet?” The way Shego spoke the last question made it clear that Kim’s answer had better be no.

The way Shego spoke the last question made it clear that Kim’s answer had better be no.

Kim shook her head, glancing around. The area was relatively clear, with no other customers currently around. Hopefully, if anyone did pass, none would notice that Kim was cuffed to the table.

“Enjoy your coffee, Pet,” said Shego, as she stood up and took both her own cell phone and Kim’s original phone.

* * *

Kim fidgeted in her seat, bending forward to take another sip through the straw. She was hyper-aware of the metal cuffs holding her prisoner, amazed that everyone else was oblivious to the sound of the metal links as they clinked against each other. A Starbucks employee, out cleaning tables, wandered over. “Excuse me, miss, wouldn’t you be more comfortable inside? We have air conditioning.”

“No!” the redhead blurted out. “I mean… I’m fine here, I’m just waiting for my mi… my friend,” She found herself wishing that she could just blurt out the truth: that she’d asked Shego to take control of her, that Shego had accepted and was now her mistress.

“Ok,” said the guy, shrugging and walking off.

Kim took another sip, wondering how long it had been. Even if she could move her hands out from under the table, she was unsure if the kiddie phone had a time display. She would just have to wait.

Kim had finished her coffee and was staring at the empty cup when she saw the pale green woman approaching. “Shego!”

“Hi, Kimmy,” said Shego, sitting down and putting her canvas tote and a plastic bag on the table. The plastic bag featured the ‘Lust In Space’ logo, making it clear that she had indeed bought something from the adult store. “I’m glad to see you obeyed me and stayed here.”

“I didn’t really have a choice,” said Kim, twitching to make the handcuff chains clink for emphasis.

“Kim, you and I both know you could have easily gotten out of those cuffs,” Shego _tsked_. “The reason they held… the reason you submitted to them… is because you knew you were really submitting to me.”

Kim shivered at Shego’s words. The teenager was unaware that having taken her iron will out of the decision-making loop, her body was free to respond without inhibitions. All she knew was she was feeling things she never before dared admit even to herself, so she tried desperately to find some way to change the conversation. “What did you buy?” Kim asked, using her chin to indicate the bag.

“Maybe I’ll show it to you later if you’re a good girl,” said Shego, grinning in an evil fashion that sent shivers down Kim’s spine. “If you’re a _bad_ girl, I’ll do a lot more than just show you.” Shego reached under the table and unlocked the cuffs from the pedestal but leaving the handcuffs still on Kim’s wrists. “Time to head for the mall,” Shego said, before turning and walking back to her car.

Kim hurried after Shego, hunched over to try to hide her cuffed wrists. She had to let Shego strap her into the seat, blushing a little as Shego fastened the bottom point. She could not help but imagine all the other things Shego might do with her hand between Kim’s legs. Kim was quiet on the ride to the mall, listening to the music and wondering if Shego would leave the cuffs in place while they were in the mall. Much to Kim’s shock, she found a small part of her hoped that Shego would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait! It gets wilder still…

**Author's Note:**

> This will start out slow and standard before taking a severe Right Turn at Albuquerque into wildness.
> 
> This is a slightly edited and updated version of what was posted on FFn before they removed it. Thanks to KP Slash Haven member Paver for having saved it and forwarding back to me. After more than 7 years it is finally back on the net.


End file.
